robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammoth
Mammoth was a walkerbot from Southend-on-Sea in Essex which entered two Middleweight Championships across both series of Robot Wars Extreme, although by definition, both of these Mammoth machines were Lightweight robots. The team also entered a featherweight version of Mammoth in Series 7. Mammoth entered the Middleweight Championship of Extreme Series 1 as there was no Lightweight Championship for it to enter, while its entry into the Middleweight Championship of Extreme Series 2 was an error on the team's part, as they had listed their robot as a middleweight without realising it was eligible for the lightweight competition. Mammoth also made prior and future appearances in different weight classes under the same name. The 46kg Mammoth entered the Walker Battles of Series 3, while the featherweight Mammoth entered Series 7. Versions of Mammoth Mammoth (Extreme 1) In Extreme Series 1, Mammoth was wedge-shaped and armed with an axe and rear saws, but it looked unstable and was poorly armoured. The legs consisted of two elongated strips of metal, somewhat like a shufflebot. The wedge shape was high off the ground, and a separate wedge was used to give the Mammoth the ability to get under other robots. Like most walkers, Mammoth was extremely slow. Mammoth (Extreme 2) In Extreme Series 2, it was four legged, more barrel-shaped and had more potent weapons (a 500mm rear saw and 300mm front cylinder cutter), but again looked unstable. It used a curved design on top, and featured hands and eyes. Mammoth's issue of extremely low speed was hardly amended in this series, still maintaining a very low top speed. Robot History Extreme 1 Extreme 1 was the only time where Ian Burrell competed alone, but he made a large stick man to join him in the control pod, to compensate. The Middleweight Championship in the first series of Extreme, was, like the previous ones, a straightforward melee of all of the contestants. In the melee, Mammoth was placed up against Zap of the Beef-Cake team, former champions Hard Cheese, the Edinburgh Air Cadets' Typhoon, Welsh participants Genesis and the first incarnation of Doom. In the battle, Mammoth slowly walked around the arena, trying to get into the action, without meeting any competition for a while. However, Typhoon eventually came in, after immobilising Genesis, and ripped one of Mammoth's legs clean off. The other leg of Mammoth was still working, but it couldn't gain any purchase on the arena floor, so Mammoth couldn't move at all. Typhoon then did more damage to Mammoth's shell, before Mammoth was then pushed away by Doom. Typhoon then lightly bumped into Doom, immobilising the latter too. Meanwhile, Zap, and then Hard Cheese, had both slowly ground to a halt. Genesis was eventually counted out by the Refbot, and was thrown by the arena floor flipper. Mammoth and Zap were then thrown by the arena floor flipper at the same time, and subsequently eliminated from the melee, without being counted out. Mammoth and Zap were quickly followed by both Hard Cheese and Doom, who were also thrown by the flipper (without being counted out by the Refbot), with Doom then sustaining severe damage from Matilda. The result was that Typhoon was the winner of the melee. Extreme 2 In the Extreme Series 2 Middleweight Championship, Mammoth was drawn up against 259, Doom Too and the Typhoon Twins in the heats. In the battle, Mammoth was almost immediately flipped over after 259 attacked Mammoth side on with its flywheel. Mammoth then took damage from Typhoon Thunder. Mammoth was then counted out by the Refbot, and put on the Arena Floor Flipper by Shunt, Doom Too was then put on the flipper just as it sprang into action sending both robots flying through the air, Shunt was also knocked sideways. Mammoth was righted as it landed, and tried to run away as the team celebrated it being the right way up. However, Mammoth was caught by Dead Metal, and Mammoth was cut into by Dead Metal's saw. Meanwhile, Typhoon Lightning had already been pushed into the pit by 259, and Doom Too had been pushed in as well by Shunt. Mammoth joined those two, as Dead Metal soon pushed it in as well. This was this Mammoth's last appearance on Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Team Mammoth also collected one draw in Series 3, and one further loss in Series 7, under different machines named Mammoth Series Record Outside Robot Wars Mammoth (Techno Games).JPG|Mammoth in the Battery Sprint of Techno Games 2002 MammothCycling_tg02.jpg|Mammoth in the Cycling of Techno Games 2002 MammothSwim_tg02.jpg|Mammoth in the Swimming of Techno Games 2002 The Extreme 2 version of Mammoth was modified to also compete in Robot Wars' sister show Techno Games 2002. It competed in various events, including the Cycling (where it failed to start), the Swimming (where it broke down in the first round) and the Sprint. In the Sprint, after a lot of upsets including winning against future Techno Games sprint champion Bumble '''after it failed to just cross the finish line due to weak radio transmission, it actually managed to get runner-up, losing out to Team 101's '''Scuttle. Trivia *Of the fourteen walkerbots in Robot Wars history, this version of Mammoth was the only lightweight class walkerbot. *In 2015, Stuart Burrell of Team Mammoth was asked if the team ever planned to build a heavyweight robot. *Mammoth is one of five robots to appear in both series of Extreme and not win a battle in either series. The others are Doom, Fluffy, Sumpthing and Velocirippa. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Lightweights Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with alternate versions